Season 3, Episode 1
by divinedarkness357
Summary: What if the team had not recruited Lexa, but a Psionic named Alyssa?   After the deaths of Emma and Adam, the team recruits a Psionic named Alyssa. However, Shalimar disagrees. Will she accept Alyssa, or will she destroy the replacement for Emma?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the new characters.

Angry. That's how Shalimar felt. She wanted to physically destroy the woman who stood a few feet away from her. There was no one in this world that could replace Emma. No one. If only she could explain it to Brennan and Jesse.

"So, you're a tele-empath?" Brennan asked. The woman nodded. She had dark red hair like Emma but was a few inches taller and a few pounds lighter. Her face had the complexion of beauty itself and she wore a purple top with jeans.

"Pretty much. Although I do have slight differences from other tele-empaths."

"What kind of differences?" Jesse asked. He moved closer to the woman and Brennan followed his movement. Shalimar wanted to vomit. How could they feel attracted to the woman that was going to replace their sister?

"Okay," Jesse said, "so your name is Alyssa and you are a tele-empath. That's all we need to know. You're in!" He smiled and the woman smiled back. Shalimar walked to her room and sat on the bed. How could both of them ignore the fact that Emma was dead and gone for good? It just didn't make any sense.

"Both of them are attracted to the whore," Shalimar whispered. She fell back onto the bed and fell asleep.

…

Alyssa Munroe walked with Brennan to her new room. She felt horrible about taking Emma's place but knew that they needed her. Especially since Emma was the strongest member on the team. They needed a Psionic and Alyssa was the first one they found.

"Are you looking forward to staying?" Brennan asked. He smiled and leaned against the wall. Alyssa smiled back and decided to flirt as well. She touched Brennan's arm.

"I'm looking forward to a few things," she said. He blushed and turned away.

"Um, I'll leave you to unpack." He swiftly left and Alyssa laughed. Men were so vulnerable when it came to flirting. She still didn't understand why they couldn't say 'I love you.'

Alyssa looked at the room across from hers'. She wanted to talk to Shalimar but knew that the Feral would rip out her heart. She didn't blame her. If she was in Shalimar's place she would have done the same.

"I'm sorry," was all she said.

…

Jesse sat at the computer and stared at the blank screen. He thought about Emma and Adam. Both were close to him and now both were dead. Jesse sighed and played with the mouse.

"Everything all right?" Brennan asked. Jesse looked up and nodded. He smiled and hid his grief. Everyone did. Everyone except Shalimar.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about…" Jesse didn't finish his sentence.

"Them?"

Jesse sighed again and nodded once more. "I'm just thinking that I wished I could save them." Brennan crossed his arms and stared hard at Jesse.

"I've told you so many times that it wasn't your fault. Nobody is at fault."

"Nobody but-"

"Don't say it! You know how she feels about that. She's already pissed off enough." Brennan walked away and remembered Nicholas Fox. Was he really at fault?

…

Alyssa finished unpacking and sat on the bed. She played with her Com-link and thought about Emma. She never knew the woman, but she felt a strange connection to her. A knock interrupted her from her thoughts. It was Jesse.

"How's it going?" he asked. Alyssa smiled at him.

"It's fine. And thanks for the Com-link. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Don't worry. I always make new ones." Jesse walked into the room and sat next to Alyssa. He wanted to hug her like he did with Emma. He missed the person who he considered his sister.

"What's wrong? You look really… depressed."

"I'm just remembering stuff." Jesse was about to get up when Alyssa grabbed his arm.

"Jesse, wait. I know you all miss Emma and Adam, but I want you to know that I would never even consider taking Emma's place." Jesse sat on the bed again and put his face in Alyssa's shoulder. He started crying and Alyssa held him tight. She knew how he was feeling. She had lost her sister as well.

"I want you to know I'm here for you," she whispered. Jesse stopped crying and looked at Alyssa. The thing that happened next shocked them both. Jesse leaned in and gave Alyssa a soft kiss. He leaned in again and kissed her once more. Both of them felt extreme delight being close to one another. When they stopped, Alyssa turned away.

"I-I think you should go. It's-it's too soon." Jesse was about to protest but decided not to. He got up and left. Alyssa wiped away a tear and decided to go talk to Shalimar. She knocked on her door.

"Shal, are you okay?" she asked. There was no answer. Alyssa scanned the room and found Shalimar sleeping. She decided to talk to Brennan instead. Maybe he could convince Shalimar to accept Alyssa. She found him in the dojo practicing against a hologram. Alyssa decided it was best to leave the subject. Brennan saw her and stopped fighting.

"Just the person I wanted to see. How do you feel about going on your first mission?"

…

Alyssa sat in silence in the Double Helix. Brennan kept on talking and Alyssa would either nod her head or shake it. She made the excuse that she had a headache.

"I'm sorry if I dragged you along." Brennan turned towards Alyssa and she saw he was very apologetic. She realized he was trying to make her forget about Shalimar.

"No, don't worry. Besides, I'm looking forward to seeing you in action." They both laughed.

After a few minutes, they landed on top of a building. The rooftop was quite large and the Double Helix took only a quarter of the space. Brennan and Alyssa decided to go through the air vent.

"Can you jump down there?" Brennan asked. Alyssa smiled.

"You remember how I said I had some differences from other tele-empaths?" she asked. He nodded. "I have telekinesis." Brennan smiled. "That means you can carry us both." She nodded. Alyssa concentrated on Brennan and they both levitated a few inches into the air. First he went and she soon followed.

They entered a large hallway with three doors.

"Which door do we go through?" Brennan asked. Alyssa scanned the rooms and found the scientist in the first room. She pointed to it and they both ran.

"One… two… three!" Brennan kicked open the door and a man in a white lab coat jumped back. He pulled out a large ray gun and shot at them. Bolts of white electricity shot out from the tip of the ray.

"How did you mutant bastards get in here?" he demanded.

"I prefer to be called a bitch," Alyssa said. She waved her hand and the scientist flew into a wall. Brennan destroyed the gun and Alyssa revealed her other secret. She telekinetically manipulated the molecules around her and formed a sphere of electricity.

"Holy shit!" Brennan exclaimed. Alyssa sent it towards the scientist and he was disintegrated.

"How did you do that?" Brennan asked. Alyssa shrugged and was about to turn away when she tripped. Brennan caught her and they stared into each other's eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. She grabbed his hair and he picked her up. After a few minutes they stopped and Brennan smiled.

"Welcome to Mutant X."


End file.
